The invention relates to a diagnostic radiology setup with means for suppressing stray radiation and with an image intensifier television chain with image storing means.
The stray radiation produced in an object during an X-ray examination not only reduces the contrast obtained through the primary radiation but it also affects, for example, the precision of the image subtraction methods used in angiography. In such methods, an image taken of a region of a patient without a contrast medium is subtracted from an image with a contrast medium of the same region.
To reduce this undesirable effect and to eliminate, to a large extent, the stray radiation it is a known practice to move over the X-ray film a slit diaphragm situated near the film, and to produce the X-ray picture line by line. The slit diaphragm shields the film from stray radiation to a substantial extent (German Patent Application P 31 38 939.2). With computer tomographs it is known and possible to produce an X-ray shadow picture by means of a relative movement between a patient table and a line type X-ray detector. This is described in German Patent Application DE-OS 26 13 809. Both possibilities have the disadvantage, however, that the composition time--that is the time to process a complete picture--is relatively long.